


Not Like That

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, Tickle fic, Tickling, m/m - Freeform, only at the beginning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Adam never smiles and Eric finally stumbles across a method of making that a reality.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Kudos: 31





	Not Like That

“You know, you’re really good at this for someone who pretended to be straight my first three years of high school.”

Adam grunted and gently bit his neck in retaliation for the comment. “You talk too much.

“You know, you’re not the first person to say that to me.”

The two were curled up in one of the many chairs they had rummaged out of the trash heap that was their meeting spot. It was rickety and falling apart at the seams, but Eric enjoyed the semi romantic aspect to it; a bed would have been too formal. Adam liked it because it meant he could tilt the chair back and Eric would let out a startled yelp that he found adorable.

Currently, Adam was pressed up against Eric, devouring him from the neck down. They had quickly discovered that Adam was a far more affectionate lover than he was person and often enjoyed doing most of the grunt work. Eric had tried to reverse their positions loads of times, but Adam would always turn it back on him by either pinning his hands above his head or physically biting him as he he had seconds beforehand, not that Eric was complaining really.

Eric slid his hands under the hem of Adam’s shirt, the soft material giving instantly. Adam closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the other boy. He moved down, softly sucking the delicate skin of his chest and down his stomach, causing Eric to inhale sharply. They only got so far before Adam stiffened, freezing under his hands.

“Adam?” Eric slowly opened his eyes, breathing uneven as he spoke the name. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he snapped immediately. Eric narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to pursue the subject further, but Adam was already unbuckling the clasps of his jeans and all conversation was soon lost to him.

Nothing happened again until they were finished, Eric’s face buried in Adam’s chest while he listened to his gentle breathing. He traced light spirals up and down his back, the touch straying a bit too close to his sides at times. Adam hissed softly, goosebumps prickling down his skin. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Eric raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Don’t touch you? We just had sex, I think it’s a little late for that.”

“No,” Adam clarified, clearing his throat. “Just not, uh, not like that.”

“Like what.”

“Like…” Adam picked up the other boy’s hands, maneuvering the fingers so they traced over his sides yet again. “That.”

“Why?”

Adam sighed in annoyance, not wanting to have to spell it out for him. Eric could be strangely dense sometimes, and that was coming from him. “It… tickles. It tickled, I mean. When your hand… yeah.”

“Oh.” Eric paused, letting the information set in for a moment, before a devious grin began to take over his features. “Oh.”

Adam jerked back instinctively, but there was really only so much room in the broken down chair and he quickly found himself trapped between the armrest and Eric. “No. Don’t. I know what you’re planning, Tromboner, and you’ll be dead in the morning if you so much as try it.”

“You couldn’t kill me,” Eric scoffed. “Not to mention, you can’t just drop information like ‘Adam Groff is ticklish’ and expect me not to do anything about it.”

“Yes, I can,” Adam said, glaring intently at him in an attempt to gain back any intimidation factors he had possessed before. “And you won’t.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Eric promised, shifting around so that he straddling the other boy. “I just want to see what ticklish Adam looks like.”

“Fuck off—”

“Two minutes,” Eric interrupted, leaning forward. The sudden proximity caused a blush to bloom across Adam’s features, despite the fact that they had fucked less than two minutes ago. “Just two minutes and then you can shove me off, get revenge, do whatever. I just want two minutes without any interruptions.”

Adam bit his lip, mulling it over. “And I can get you back for it?”

“Sure, sure,” Eric agreed hastily, pushing back his own nerves. He could already tell Adam wasn’t going to go easy on him afterwards. Still, it was too good an oppurtunity to overlook; he would just have to make sure every second counted. “Do we have a deal?”

Adam examined him critically, quickly weighing out the cost/benefits in his mind. Finally he grunted, reluctantly pulling his arms above his head. “Fine. Just two minutes though.”

Eric grinned triumphantly and Adam felt his stomach flood with butterflies. He wasn’t super accustomed to feeling nervous, at least not this nervous. Scared sure, sometimes even downright terrified, but usually that was interspersed with feelings of anger and pain. This was… nice. Like having your first kiss or that feeling he would get whenever he caught Eric’s eye and the latter would smile back at him.

He interlaced his fingers at the back of his neck, locking them in place. He wanted to have a strong hold just in case he found it was more than he could handle and try to back out.

Eric’s hands rested on his stomach for a moment, lightly tapping his fingers. Adam watched him apprehensively. “Well?”

“Well what?” Eric asked innocently, every once in a while giving too firm of a tap and making the other boy flinch.

“Well,” Adam repeated irritably. “Aren’t you going to tickle me?”

“Yes, I just want to find the right way to go about it. You’ll know when I start.”

Okay, this was already more than he could handle. When Eric had first suggested it he had assumed he meant a quick rough and tumble kind of thing that he could grunt his way through and be over with. Now, with his body so stretched out and vulnerable and Eric’s eyes calculatingly roaming over him, he was beginning to regret his choice.

When Eric’s finally began, it was softer than he was expecting it to be. Starting at his hips, Eric slowly crawled his fingers up his sides in a way that was ever-so-gentle and undeniably ticklish. Adam inhaled sharply, his eyebrows drawing up helplessly as he fought to hold in laughter. Already every part of him wanted to shove Eric away and rub away the devastating sensations. Instead he just sat there, waiting in dreadful anticipation for Eric to reach his final destination.

Inches away from his armpits, however, Eric stopped his ascent and went all the way back to his hips. The sudden movement started a stifled grunt from him and Adam glared at him, quickly catching on to his game. Eric acted oblivious as he began the climb anew, this time digging in a little more with his fingers.

It only took three runs of the cruel teasing before Adam finally broke and stuttered laughter rose from his throat, a desperate edge to it. Eric’s eyes widened at the sound, one he had heard rarely in his life. His laugh was rough around the edges, like him, but there was a softer, more subdued side to it that made Eric’s heart melt. One of his favorite things about these secret meetings was getting to see these new, gentler sides to Adam, reserved only for him. He determined then that this would not be the last time he made him laugh like this.

“A-Ahaha, E-Eheric,” Adam stammered, legs trembling as he fought not to accidentally knee the other boy off of him. “T-Thahahat’s… heh, thahahahat’s—”

“What?” Eric asked curiously, but picked up the pace of his fingers so they raced towards his armpits before dragging back down his hips. “That’s what?”

Adam jumped at that, snorting. “Thahahat tihihihihickles!”

“I know man,” Eric agreed. “That’s kind of the whole point.”

The first minute and a half proceeded thusly, with Eric keeping Adam constantly on the edge as he tried to figure out what Eric was going to do. Soon his laughter became a mixture of breathy giggles and whines, a blush blooming across his features. Adam quickly regretted the decision to put his hands behind his head as it made it impossible to cover his expressions that he found dorky and Eric found adorable.

Finally though, Eric decided it was time to strike. He spidered his fingers around his hips for a moment, throwing the other boy off guard, and then jumped up to his armpits, drilling his fingers in viciously.

Adam shrieked. The bolt of electricity that shot through him sent fresh laughter tumbling from his mouth and instantly his arms came down and he shoved Eric off a bit harder than he probably needed to. This resulted in Eric falling out of the chair, eyes wide at the unexpected turn of events, and yelping as he hit the ground. Adam, skin still tingling slightly, quickly scrambled from his chair to see if the other was okay.

Eric, however, was laughing when Adam crouched over him, the sheer ridiculousness of the situation setting in. His concern quickly turned to embarrassment, and Adam crossed his arms petulantly as Eric sat up on his elbows. “It’s not funny.”

“It is funny,” Eric argued, shaking his head. “I never knew you were that ticklish man.”

“I’m not,” Adam insisted immediately, prompting Eric to fall into another round of laughter at the obvious denial. “Whatever. I get to get my revenge now, right? That was the deal.”

That shut him up. Eric sat up fully, subconsciously gripping his sides in preparation. “No, that was not the deal. The deal was that if you could last for two minutes then you could get me back. You only lasted for one minute and 45 seconds.”

“I rounded up.” Adam was grinning in a way that was wholly unsettling and Eric’s stomach dropped. “Now let’s see how you handle it, Effiong.”

Eric, as it turned out, was a screamer, and the two were quickly discovered and kicked out before anything serious could happen. When the two of them were saying goodbye, however, Adam managed to sneak a hand under Eric’s shirt when they were kissing and ghost his fingers quickly over his skin. It was a promise of a proper revenge yet to come, and between Eric’s nervous grin and Adam’s devious one, it was sure to be one he’d remember for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Sex Education on Netflix and it was amazing! Highly recommend it, though it is a rather mature show, fair warning.  
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
